Winged Seraph
by Ephraim Sol
Summary: What if the world you thought was Truth, was nothing but a Shadow of the Truth?  What if that World became real and all you could do was watch the doom ensue?  Based after the end of The World.  All new characters, and a bit of fantasy. R & R Please :
1. Prologue

"4.617 GB / 63 GB" is what the screen of my new 3V (Virtual Viewing Vision) displayed. Its pixels were perfect and the latest in the advancement in technology. My loading rate was 1 GB/s so the screen quickly shifted to a whole new scene. This was entirely a diamond-like world: flawless. However, this world was interrupted as a girl and a boy appeared in front of me.

"Welcome," they said in unison. I figured they were the fabled gods that the rumor forum had mentioned. They seemed younger, however. "Choose your character's identity, please," they said once more, perfectly in sync. I typed on my touch-sensitive keyboard and watched on my 3V as it responded to the wireless connections between the two, presenting the name of the previous massed-multiplayer-online RPG that I had played:

F I A N N A

I pressed "Enter" on my touch-sensitive keyboard. Unfortunately, the previous MMORPG I had played, "The World", had crashed and CC Corp. (the owners) had disbanded. However, I had received word that the original creator of that MMORPG had remade this MMORPG: "Eclipse: The Shadow of Truth."

I presented my attention back to the two fabled gods as they shook their heads. "Now, why do you want _this_ name? It's so unoriginal! Someone already has this name. "Damn! _My_ account name was taken? But, how? I thought of a similar name, changed one letter, and backspaced the last "A". I typed in "E" and read the name aloud: Fee-Ahn: Fianne. I grimaced. It didn't have the same ring to it. "What a nice name! I love it," the girl said.

"It's okay," said the boy. I didn't know who they were but their descriptions were mentioned in the forums. However, why weren't they in the Strategy Guide?

The next step, that was presented to me, was the type of character that I would like. There were four "jobs" as they were called, and each job had its own sub-sect (each having its own strengths and weaknesses). The jobs were Rogue, Mage, Swordsman, and Archer. The Strategy Guide told me the sub-sects of each job. I was originally a mage in my previous MMORPG, and I liked the Chaos Mage sub-sect very much so, therefore I chose the mage and hoped for the best.

"Mage is an event job," said the boy as the clock struck midnight.

"It's going to finish today, so as the last person to become a mage in the Beta Version, we'll give you a special item for the sub-sect you shall wish to be!" The girl said cheerily. Wow, I exclaimed to myself. I got a special item _all_ to myself! Not only is that item super-rare, but it probably something that can make me the _best_ player in the entire game! That is awesome! However, I guess I should change my personality to go with this item. However, should I? Maybe I shouldn't—

"This shall be your forever. Please inscribe your name into it," said the boy half-heartedly. I was really starting to believe they had emotions (feelings) but they were just pixels… nothing more. Hurry up!" the boy said with a vein popping out of his head.

"Whoa!" I said in real life. These people really made them with good programs, almost AI-like… Almost.

"Another part of this, Fianne, is that your character will look exactly like you want him to, and items will not change your appearance," the boy said blandly.

This was a dream-come true for me; I could make the _coolest_ character! However, I wondered if there were PK's around. PK's were Player Killers and AI's were those with Artificial Intelligence. If there were PK's, or worse, AI-PK's, then the "perfect character was doomed to attention. However, I wanted my character to be _perfect_, and so what if I received some attention. However, until I gained some levels I would probably "lay low" or just stay away from other players, period.

I typed out the character I wanted into the screen and everything I typed was made onto my virtual character. The gods made everything I said into something even _more_ splendid creating the perfect of supposed perfect characters. When I said silver cape, the cape was turned to wings with a bluish hue. When I said golden eyes, the gods turned the eyes amber with specks of teal creating a contrast of the sky and Sun. When I wrote hair, they made it long, flowing, and dark blonde. My skin was peach, with a slight tan and the gods placed blood-red runes onto my skin (the right amount, as well: not too much, nor too little). My character had a lean figure with a corsage in the side of his head, right above the ear. It was horned on the sides, making a spiral, while a scarlet garnet was placed right in the center. The mage's gown on my person was covered in foreign runes and was the most astonishing of my outfit. An elegant amethyst pendant garnished my torso to finish.

"Thank you for helping us, by the way!" the girl said, quickly wishing she hadn't.

The boy hit her in the head. In addition, I instantly said, "That is not the way to treat a lady," but then I quickly remembered they were just pixels and that this was probably just part of the cinematic being shown. However, I would never say to anyone what I had just said just moments before. I had a spoiled older-sister and I had hit her for being an idiot many-a-time. Why the speech changes now?

The boy smirked, "It's working, sis. "Sis?" Are NPC's supposed to even use slang? Well I guess if you program them the right way, then anything is possible. I wondered, however; they looked so real, not even remotely like pixels, but they were still part of the game. Vagrant AI's? No, this game already went through its Beta (test) phase. If they were Vagrant AI's, then I had to email the admins or the owners themselves. I chose to ask them:

"Are you Vagrant AI's?" I asked. They switched nervous glances and repeated their previous comment:

"It's working, sis," they boy said uncomfortably. Could they do that: be nervous of a question? My suspicion was gaining evidence.

"You are, are you not?" Did I just say that? _Are you not?_ My language is totally changing!

"That depends," said the girl while the boy motioned to stop. Repeatedly my suspicions were becoming increasingly clear from its repeated blur.

"Well… we're not 'vagrant,' if that's what you mean," they said in unison, once more. I doubt that was a programmed response.

Then they changed the subjects, "Please take this as we promised earlier." I received an item before stepping into the actual game. "This shall protect you from PK's and anyone else who would so wish to challenge or harm you any which way—"

"I do not wish to have any such weapon," I responded.

"Please! We insist!" they replied.

"No." I said bluntly. "I wish to earn my weapons and skills. If you make it a certain level requirement, then I have no rejection."

"If we were to put a level requirement you will die numerous times before you could use it. And we _need_ you."

"What level, and what _need_, Vagrant AI's?"

"Treat us with respect," the boy said, "we make you the way you are, you know." the sister intervened:

"It's okay, brother. Fianne," she said addressing me, "the item's level is 150, then. Do not sell it for _anything_, for it is the most powerful staff even to be made for a Chaos Mage. That is what you want to be, right?"

"How did you know? I replied with an oblivious look on my face.

The siblings burst out laughing. Figures.

"You're so expressive!" they said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Quiet!" I said to them. God, what is wrong with me? AI? That's ridiculous! This is all a dream. I know it. "I mean continue, its not as if you're going to quiet down if I ask you to."

"Of course not! You're too amusing!" they said, still rolling.

"I _meant_ you're not programmed to!"

"We weren't programmed, silly boy," the girl said, getting thumped by the boy. "We're a part of this World: Eclipse. We are the Sun and the Moon. I am the Sun," the girl spoke once more.

"I am the Moon," the boy said. "I 'eclipse' my sister when needed, as you can see."

"Are you two really the basis of the name of the game?" Now it was my turn to laugh and theirs to grimace.

"What? It's not as if they came up with the name themselves. They just want money. We pertain to the enjoyment."

"Vagrant AI's control the fun-factor? " I asked. "No. I don't believe that rubbish."

"I told you, we aren't Vagrant—" the boy said being interrupted.

"For now, Fianne, enjoy the world of Eclipse just as you would a normal player but don't forget us, okay?" ordered the girl cheerily.

"I can try, but that item will always haunt me of you two being the first acquaintance in this game," I replied. "I think I'll log out now."

"That is where you are wrong, my friend," the boy replied, smirking.

"You can't log out, Fianne," said the girl morosely.

"You went into a coma right when you saw us. You are forever bound to this game." A sound with a high pitch—a distant ringing—euphonized through the air.

"What was that sound?" I asked them.

"You have been admitted into a hospital now," they said, in unison. "Try your best to become better than everyone. This world has become your home now. "Become…" they logged out as soon as 'the best' echoed around me.

I made my character today and I met two AI's in the process. I got an item for a chaos mage. I am the most fearsome looking character in the game, probably. My character will face numerous downfalls and, thus make me great. Why must I become the best though? Is it truly necessary? This was not why I wanted to play MMORPG's. Therefore, until I was at the level requirement, I was going to enjoy myself as much as I could. I thought I would get some sleep and looked for the log out button, but there weren't any more buttons to control my character. I went to take off my 3V's, but instead just touched my virtual (or what I though as virtual) head. I had started to see this world from a 1st person POV (point-of-view) when I had been watching the world of Eclipse in a 3rd person POV all this time. Why did it change? Why did I feel so different? I ran and my character ran at the same time. If I opened my mouth in awe, it did as well. If I ran through fields of flowers, I felt their petals against my person. But…they were just pixels! Why could I feel them? _That_ was my question. This moment had changed my life, and I wanted a solution.

I walked over to the "Mirage Portal", as the word-key-in was called. Word-key-ins were places where you put words in to create places. Using the forums and just chatting with others could give one area words. Area words were, however just a short cut; one could always travel to whatever place they needed to go. However, if a place was good for training then some people tended to save the area words. I tended to just wander where I pleased.

It has been about three months since this malady of mine. I am about level 40. My equipment is invisible as always. My wings are unnaturally useful, and I can do attacks that no one else can do because of me being the character. In addition, sadly enough, I had never been PKed successfully because of the latter reason. This game is just too real for me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

_**December 12, 10,236 b.c.**_

I watched in silence as the traitorous scum brandished their appearance in my presence. I then spat at their feet. Their smiles changed vulgarly.

"My my, Fianne! Whatever have we done to deserve such treatment?" Melanie asked, determinedly. "Who are you to treat _me_ as such? I am a goddess after all."

"No," I replied with gritted teeth, my voice becoming increasingly louder, "who are _you_ to betray _me?_ We've been through so much together… why—why such betrayal?" Tears streamed across my face as if I were a child. This was definitely a new phase of my personality to my closest friends.

"So," Shade, the companion to Melanie, began, "you found out? Damn. So… I'm sorry for this Fianne, but now you should die!"

"I concur," said, my lovely, Melanie.

"With friends like these, who needs life?" I said dejectedly as they slowly crept their infernal bodies toward me. They unsheathed their weapons and attacked me with their hell-ridden blood-bonds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**December 12, 10,236 b.c.**_

Drip. Drip. Drip. The entrancing sound continued as the thunder crackled in the distance. Raindrops danced in the night as footsteps hurried to get to their rightful homes. Carts hurried to get to shelter as the rain pitter-pattered onto the shielded goods (now to be sold the next day).

"Master," the pale-faced girl whispered in the night, slightly whimpering. "May I change back now? We have finally arrived in this strange place. Wherever people use wooden circles to drive wooden boxes is strange enough for me."

"You may," he hesitated, "because I sense powerful magical activity in this town. It must be filled with sorcerers."

The child, who was with the boy, started to laugh coldly. "Master Ephraim, I understand. The last thing you would want is for me to be stolen…."

"As unlikely as that seems, Naressa, it may actually be a possibility. When there is strong magic afoot, one must tread with caution. Master mentioned that earlier, remember?"

"I never knew your 'Master', Ephraim. The only 'Master' I've known is you, you mangy brat!"

"Do not raise your voice with me, Naressa. You are first, and foremost my companion. Others may think of you as a slave; _you_ may think that _I_ think of you as a slave. However, I do not. You are my companion and my friend, Naressa. I cherish loyalty above all else, for loyalty derives from respect, and respect derives from love."

_Let her think what she will. I shall be done with her once I have Life and Death on my side. The Gods shan't even _try_ to set foot on the ground I tread on._

The boy wore a silver gown adorned with small star-like spheres of gold-blue crystal that reflected the slightest amount of light. Though many thought of him as king or a prince of sorts, he appealed to most thoughts as if he were a wanderer. He wore a hooded, black gown over his silver that covered all of his body, for he was fussy about showing even the slightest amount of skin. He wore two different gloves: One black, the other white. On the back of each glove, there was a symbol. The black glove contained the sun on the back; the white one, on the back, contained a crescent moon.

On his arms, bangles and armlets of very light stature were adorned to appease his presence. On his legs, anklets of thin metal protected him without lengthening his efforts at moving.

Likewise, Ephraim had long, flowing golden tendrils of hair that lengthened down to the end of his thighs, almost his knees however right above that. They were tied in such a fashion, that they didn't get in his way of battle. He also had eyes that were hard and piercing, mostly emotionless yet beautiful at the same time. They were amber with specks of teal, making them seem as if ablaze, yet, a serenity emanated out-forth of them as if they were the sky and the sun. In turn, his hands were always covered unless he was in battle. However, even then, he would cover them if using sorcery in battle.

As Naressa looked at her master once more, she immediately understood that she had spoken unwisely, and therefore returned to her normal self. "Master," she spoke, breaking the silence, "My apologies. I spoke—"

"Consider yourself forgiven," Ephraim interrupted, "And now return, so I can walk in peace, and before someone recognizes you."

"Wait… I hear voices, Master."

An ear-splitting scream was heard not far from their present location. They hurried towards their destination pushing the water nymphs, which were dancing, aside for they were irrelevant, and irrelevance was useless (to be redundant).

They, both, walked towards the sound. It was not that far, actually. It was just a few buildings away. However, that did not make up for the fact that Ephraim had not planned to fight today. He was tired and irritated even though he knew he had to be cool and collected. Naressa was not helping either, with her constant interruptions and negligence. Hopefully, if he was lucky, there would be no fighting involved, and that girl would have screamed from laughter. However, he soon found that as not possible, unfortunately.

Once they landed on a steep road-like hill, they saw a girl covered by a round object, possibly a wheel of sorts. Ephraim continued to walk, though slowly for he could sense much magical energies emanating from the limited place. The closer he progressed, the more powerful it became. Once he was about fifty yards away from the person who had screamed, he could literally feel the magic in the air. Touching it, breathing it, tasting it, hearing it, he could do all these things. It was literally alive!

Ephraim quickly passed it as a disturbance and rushed to the girl's aid. The air was hard and thick. A misty substance formed in the distance taking Ephraim's attention away from the wounded girl. Naressa, as well, seemed worried. A blackish dust cloud was emerging in the distance, and 'dark dust', as it was called by the village-folk, was a bad omen. It meant the King, himself, had administered Martial Law.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 1 continued...**

"Mirror," I thought, creating a barrier that used my opponents' energies against them. They flew back in rage, glaring at me as they flipped in a perfect form and landing.

"Heh," they both spoke at the same time. "Nothing surprising from the great Wingèd Seraph of the Lunar Kingdom."

"You received the sacred treasure?" Melanie questioned, continuing without Shade. My eyes lit up in horror and realization of how she knew such a well-kept secret. "Interesting," she sighed, reading my face as if it were a giant sign with emotions. "I always knew you were the Queen's favorite. I used to be… but as I left the alliance of the Moon, so did the 'Gift' against my wishes."

"Much has happened since my five-year leave. I shan't let you be at peace, remember that, Shade and Melanie."

"Hmph," they repeated once more in unison.

"You destroyed every color of my life… so now I shall _you_. Every color in your lives shall be white. No color, no life, just breath. You'll be a living corpse when I'm finished with you."

"You wish," they repeated one last time in unison before a great power engulfed both them and myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter I V**

**Chapter 2 continued**

Ephraim and Naressa, both, were frightened. The last time this had happened they had been severely wounded. Ephraim had become soaked with his own crimson wounds and Naressa almost had been exorcized from existence. This "King" character was quite troublesome for these two people. His minions always seemed to lurk behind them. Why? He had not known at the time. He had been following them ever since Naressa had barged into his quiet and peaceful, though boring, life.

He had expected to have an adventurous life. However, he did not expect to be branded with treason upon his name. The King never did have a positive connotation upon his name, but Ephraim did not expect him to be a murderous psychopath who would kill innocents to obtain what he wanted.

A few days after his encounter with Naressa, everything was explained to him through word of mouth. She explained to him why he was in constant danger and why he owned her. What he had to do to finally be free of this menacing foe, that had chosen Ephraim as his enemy, was retrieve several gems or stones with various, different powers. However, the power held in these elliptical rocks was far from small. The reason being because it was not magic, it was Life (or Death, rather). Spirits resided in these gems, and Naressa was one of them.

Ephraim had gotten Naressa from his Master. It was a graduation present of sorts, in a way. His master was a quite benevolent old man. He loved Ephraim like no other. He respected Ephraim, when no one else did. He treated Ephraim like a person while others treated him like an animal or outcast. Ephraim loved him just as much, if not more.

However, a tragic event occurred. He and his master were separated for all eternity. The King had killed him in his sleep, thinking that he was Ephraim. Through the King's many spies, he had found Ephraim to be a threat for he chose no side in the war between the two kingdoms present at this time. These two kingdoms were named Solaria and Lunaria. The present King was 'King' because of his victory over Lunaria. He was therefore, the King of both kingdoms, not just Solaria. The 'dark dust' showed the coming of his army, which is why it was a bad omen.

The blackish dust continued to advance, getting closer and closer every few seconds. The silhouettes of shadowy figures formed from the cloud of darkness. The dusty magic started to clear and Ephraim felt less oppressed by the atmosphere around him. Naressa readied herself as Ephraim transformed his weapon. "Scepter of Truth: Staff."

The scepter strapped to his back started to change dramatically as it presented itself into Ephraim's hand. A staff with many sockets lay on his palm. His fingers wrapped around the glowing weapon, the ribbons adorning the staff wrapping around his fingers individually.

The shadow-like figures were gaining quickly. Naressa started to glow as a slightly translucent light engulfed her person. She wore a gown of white and her sleeves were elongated at the end. Sorcery consisted of this type of clothing. She became much taller than her former child self. Her eyes were closed as if she was in deep thought and her hands were clasped together. Fans appeared in her hands, glistening with gold. The fan, itself, provoked a heritage of royalty, it consisting of feathers. A long string hung down from the end of the fan. A large sphere of crystal hung at the end of the ribbon-like thread.

The soldiers halted.

Ephraim, Naressa, and the girl next to them were surrounded.

The black figures finally seemed formidable. They seemed much more formidable than the formerly known 'black dust'. The knights held their pikes with great dignity and pride. A person shouted a command in Solarian and they lowered their pikes so that the tips were pointing directly towards them three. Naressa jumped holding both the girl and Ephraim. They soared through the air as if it were a cloud.

Naressa was an air sorceress. A powerful air spirit, actually. Ephraim was a summoner: one with great talent (and greed). He had summoned Naressa the moment he had received her as a graduation present. He was ecstatic… Naressa was depressed. Naressa, however even with her continuous complains and grudges, still stayed with Ephraim. She fought valiantly always, no matter how annoyed she was. Ephraim was her master after all.

She whispered inaudibly as her weapons started to glow. A gust of energy emanated from the tips of her weapons. The airy bolts sliced through at least ten of the soldiers with ease, impaling their way through them defeating at least ten more. Clouds of smoke started to form in each of the carcass' places.

Naressa sighed, "It's up to you now, Milord," as she then returned to her resting place: a crystal in Ephraim's staff. After she returned, Ephraim readied himself. His scepter transformed into a bow and arrow. He started chanting, the tip of his arrow pointed at his forehead. The pike men continued to jab as Ephraim continued to dodge with trouble. He was still tired from the long journey they had made from Paris to the remote city of Vinhara.

"From Truth (he dodged) comes Lies,

However from this comes (another dodge) Demise,

Show me your true Power, (a dodge)

And now (a dodge and a jump upward) Devour!

Pzah Czicn kahob Seob.

Mafodoz (dodge) pzah cneb kahob Lohebo.

Bnaf ho yaiz (dodge) czio Wafoz,

Uml maf (dodge) Lodaiz."

The arrow started to glow an eerie blue. Ribbons of light erupted from the tip. Each ribbon started to envelope around the pointed weapon. Ephraim fastened the glowing arrow to his angelic-white bow. He did not aim for any target, however. He aimed directly towards the sky.

The dark clouds immediately sucked in the glowing arrow. Fluorescent –blue lightning rained down from the low heavens. Each never missed a target, and the dark knights vanished into black cirrus-like puffs.

The lightning clouds that had appeared hung in the air, acting as if they didn't defeat all the enemies. Ephraim huffed and puffed as his lungs strained to continue breathing, his tiredness being from all the previous dodging and chanting.

"Naressa," Ephraim said apprehensively, "what is wrong with my 'Lightning Summon'?"

Naressa looked at Ephraim through her prison-sphere. She then spoke after a few seconds. "I'm not so sure, but the girl bears an aura and spiritual energy similar to mine."

The dark clouds in the air were immediately pierced with spears of light. Slowly, yet quickly (a 'slow quickness'… somehow…), the clouds were fed to the light. Each puff of Lightning makers was soon gone. Nothing was left except a circular pool of light underneath the girl.

Ironically, Ephraim had been so entranced by the lightshow he had forgotten to see where the piercing light was heading.

He turned his head slowly through the arid air (the mist being gone) of night as the moonlight showed its bright feelings. Tens of corpses stood surrounding him as he scanned the field. The blank and empty field brought an aura of hopelessness with and within it. Why did this feeling emanate from such a random town?

Ephraim then dared to look at the source of light. His eyes looked directly at the girl that he had rescued just minutes before. "Energies similar to yours?" Ephraim asked Naressa, "Interesting. Do you think she's one of _you_, Naressa?"

"I don't think," she replied, "I know."

The boy of fourteen gathered himself together through the apprehension and started to contemplate the situation correctly. "So if my calculations are correct, the spirit here is the one we've been searching for." He said as with an air of superiority.

Naressa, his companion, rolled her eyes in agreement (or so Ephraim took it as).

The boy's staff started to glow and the crystal he had found several months ago stumbled out of his pocket and started to float. A shimmering luminosity enveloped the girl and a vortex opened.

The sorcerer's bones felt as if they were going to stretch and tear the tendons holding them together as they went through the unending stitch in time. The pain continued until he could not take it anymore. At that very second, once he thought that he fell onto something hard on the floor.

The floor had a hard, chalky feeling to it. The air was oxygen-less, however, one could still breathe. Large craters were etched into the non-earthy ground. He pushed himself off the ground with ease. It also seemed as if the gravitational pull of this world was significantly less than Earth.

The light-blue, white-like crystal was still glowing with more power with every step taken towards a shimmering light.

"I challenge thee," a girl said pointing at him, the light slowly diminishing. "You hold my sacred Crystal of Wisdom, and I shall not let you imprison me!"

Ephráim smirked, that was exactly what he intended to do. "How will you stop m—" A great ball of blue light went past him interrupting his train of thought. He jumped away from it, flipping while in the air. "_Pézo jüss_," he whispered, flicking his staff sharply. A great fireball snaked its way towards the girl hitting her square in the chest.

Her eyes bulged as the pain sunk in, catching her off guard. However, there was plenty of fight left in her; Ephráim could see that, at least. He had to use Naressa if he wanted to capture her without difficulty.

"You cannot use your precious 'spirit'," she said laughing. She was no longer a girl; she was a woman, and a beautiful one, at that, as well. (Damn puberty to Hell) However, her appearance was deceiving compared to her true power.

"And why _can't_ I, _Selene_," Ephráim asked, emphasizing _Selene_. There was a reason Ephráim did that. When a person knows a spirit's name, they have a certain amount of power over them. However, this did not work for guardian spirits such as Naressa and Selene. You had to defeat them to acquire them. Of course, they were significantly weaker in the testing area. If they weren't, what was the use for them? If you wanted a strong spirit to do something for you, wouldn't you want one stronger than you? These were the "Elite". The Elite were the guardians of the Elements and Nature. (Conceited, mutated, shriveled, and everything else unintelligible.) They kept the balance. If they were to fall into the hands of some 'Nobody', then who knows _what_ would happen? (Well, there are many words for it) It would be chaos (Yes, that's a good word for it)! Physics has nothing to do with it.

"This is _your_ test," Selene retorted, "and how do you know my name?"

"I read," Ephráim responded simply. My mistake, he is _more_ conceited than the spirits. It's amusing at the least.

Selene smiled warmly. Of course, she did not want to be captured at any cost. However, this _boy _had saved her life! She owed him a debt of gratitude and that was Ephráim's most powerful weapon.

"What is your name," Selene asked mockingly as if Ephráim was a child (which he was; no doubt about that).

"My name is Ephráim," he replied simply, taking his glasses off and wiping and cleaning them on his robe, "however, that is not of your concern at the moment. _Pézo jüss_!" Ephráim screamed (well… not really, puberty and all) the spell with great gusto and sent a flurry of fire-like spheres towards the woman. The fireballs attacked their targets making smoke erupt from the all that were exposed to the onslaught. Ephráim's eyes kept themselves focused on the woman's location at all time. (Again… puberty.) He then waited patiently (Haha! Patience + Ephráim Death) for the smoke to clear.

Just then, a great ball of celestial energy surged through the smoke and pummeled him in the knee, making him scream in agony. "What the hell just happened!" he asked himself in terror (Well, he was too conceited to be terrified; he was more angry than terrified). The smoke then cleared and a volley of blue arrows sped toward him, making him react through reflex.

"Bnéösl!"

A great bubble-ball formed around him repelling the pointed sticks towards the ground, making them melt into the hard, porous rock below him.

"Use better attacks," Selene said cockily, "you one trick pony. You will never defeat me that way! (She loves herself. I know she does. Then again, I'm the writer, I know everything.) Of course, _that's_ a good thing, isn't it?"

Ephráim right then started to boil his blood from within. The anger in his heart was so out of control he would have burst if it had not been for Naressa's warning before the battle. She specifically pointed out to Ephráim that he should not become angry or his blood will once again begin to boil from the heat within. A deadly curse; a hereditary curse. Such pain it had caused him in the years before. If it were not for Naressa, he would have died so long ago from torture in the kingdom of the Sun: Solaria. Such pain he went through. Even for the soldiers torturing him, it was not amusing. A child of eight, being beaten for information, and not giving in was not something they would be proud for. (Ephráim was. He became conceited after that incident.) The King may have been ruthless, however, the soldiers were still human, even though the King, maybe, was not human from his heart. Maybe the King had no heart…. It was a possibility. Shades gave away their hearts all the time to stop the feelings from mental infusion of spirits. However, Summoners were different. They did not let the spirits take over; they let the spirits host their bodies like parasites, sharing the body and feeding off each other and using each other; to each there own, I presume. (Well, not really… Ephráim has _absolute_ control of their powers. They do not really have a say in the matter… at all. Um, yes, Ephraim's a summoner, if you were wondering.)

The boiling came to a stop and Ephráim began to laugh slightly. "If you want to not be captured, then you're going to have to be quicker when it comes to dodging wheelbarrow wheels. I bind you by the dirtiest trick in the book. (He had a spell book, and he was reading it.) Since you owe me your life that is precisely what I shall take."

"B—But," Selene stuttered know perfectly well what would happen next. "You wouldn't!" Her eyes were wide with terror that was against her nature (Really. It was, surprisingly).

"Ehwzebam," Ephráim said sending a string of solar light, imprisoning her on the spot. Selene struggled mightily, breaking the chains that bound her at times. However, the chains automatically returned. "Luck played a great role today, my dear Selene."

"Damn you, boy. You and your retched cheating are all a part of this injustice."

"This is nothing of the sort. This is powerful magic."

"Of course it is! That is why it is still affective in this dimension of mine. May you rot in Hell, you retched child!"

"Confinement 

With Obligation comes a Fee of Charge.

Come to me for my power is Large.

You come and see your happy siege.

I take from you what you owe to my liege.

Give me the life you do not own.

Come to me so you are no longer alone.

I take from you what you owe to me.

My first command be for you not to Flee.

Kámpëmóhomc 

Fécn Ajsequceám kahöb u pöó áp Knüzqó.

Káho cä ho páz hy wafóz eb Dúzqo.

Yái käho úml bóö yáiz núwwy béoqö.

É cútö pzáh yäi fnüc yái afó cá hó.

Qédo hö cnó sepó yái la mäc áfm.

Káho cä ho bá yái üzo mó sämqóz úsamö.

É cútö pzáh yäi fnüc yái afó cá hó.

Hy pézbc káhhúml jö páz yái mäc ca psóö," he said finishing.

Power surged through Ephráim's palm as the pure energy manifested itself in his hand (he liked it). Heat waves of power beat through the surface of the Moon making craters below him (yeah, that's about as powerful as it gets). "This Power, Selene. Do you know what it is?"

Selene gasped in horror as the chains wrapped around her becoming silvery-blue in hue. "I've only seen it once before, boy. When I was sealed in my prison, this same power surged through _that_ summoner's palm. Vayu, that damned summoner, captured me in a spherical object that had been infused with ancient magic more powerful than _Obligation_."

Ephráim then took the sphere that had dropped and summoned them here earlier. "This object, Selene?"

Selene's eyes widened as she started to recognize the object before her.

"The Sphere of Wisdom. What will you do with that?" Selene questioned, obviously knowing it's purpose as The Containment of the Spirit of the Moon.

"You're mine now," Ephraim said dangerously, smirking wickedly.

"N—No!" A white light erupted from the ball as it started to float in front of Ephráim. The luminescence (nice word, eh?) impulsively rushed toward the woman before him.

"Ehwzebam," Ephráim sighed heavily, snapping his fingers. The light enveloped around Selene making her, out of instinct, fight back.

"Selene's Whim!" She screamed in protest.

Spheres of sky-blue combusted on the light. The white light, however, was Obligation, itself. Therefore, the woman could not do anything to deflect it. Well, she _could _have, per se, but she had to have been _alive_ to escape it in the first place.

_Moon magic_, Ephráim thought. _Impressive, however, it gives away the attack. What a foolish girl._

The light came dangerously close to her soon. However, Selene blocked with a shield.

_She is fighting back awfully hard. Maybe Master Vayu did not treat her as I treat Naressa; therefore, she is afraid of me._ (Yes, Ephráim, you treat Naressa _very_ nicely. So _nice_, in fact, that she despises you beyond compare and does not respect you at all. Well… that _is_ what it _seems_ like.)

The light pierced through the shield, piercing the flurry of attacks that constantly were aimed for the Light.

_She is powerful. She is very powerful. She knows that it is inevitable, but she does not accept defeat. That is exactly the type of spirit I need. She is the Moon spirit after all. She is higher class than Naressa even if they are the guardians. Damn. This could be quite difficult if she continues to fight like this._

Finally, Selene had used up all her energy. She could do nothing. The Light impaled her heart, her body started to stretch into The Sphere of Wisdom, tentacles of her body started to vacuum into it, and soon, she was all gone.


End file.
